


i swear to god

by taylorstwice



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Oblivious, Pining, jiwon the jealous girlfriend, nakko is really oblivious, rip chaeng, seoyeon is being seoyeon, seoyeon is dead by the end of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: Seoyeon finds Nagyung a date
Relationships: Lee Chaeyoung/Lee Nagyung, Lee Saerom/Song Hayoung, Lee Seoyeon/Park Jiwon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	i swear to god

**“You’re here again,”** Seoyeon tells as she keeps her face covered with Jiwon’s pink blankets, her girlfriend letting in a blonde haired girl inside their shared room in the dorm building. **“let me guess, Chaeyoung didn’t come home again?”**

 **“How did you even know it was me?”** Nagyung asks her same aged friend as she takes the place on Jiwon’s study chair, the aforementioned girl going back under the blankets with her girlfriend, cuddling with her panda.

A smirk makes its way on Seoyeon’s covered face. **“I smelled Chaeyoung’s perfume when Megan opened the door, but she didn’t scream so I knew it was you. Megan always screams as a welcome greeting when it comes to Hayoung unnie or Chaeyoung. It’s a weird thing that they have going on between the three of them.”**

Nagyung only chuckles as she watches Jiwon tease Seoyeon about knowing way too much things about her, the younger answering that it’s only natural since she’s her girlfriend and that she loves her.

That made the squirrel thinks about the most mentioned yet absent girl in the room. Chaeyoung knows her. Just like how Seoyeon knows Jiwon. She knows how Nakyung prefers eating green tea ice cream above anything else. She knows how insecure Nakyung gets when her roots become black once again (explains why Chaeyoung always has a beret or a hat inside her bag when they go to school). Chaeyoung knows her more than she actually knows herself that somehow amazes and scares the blonde girl. Because she doesn’t know what it meant, and she doesn’t know if she’s even supposed to put meaning into everything.

She knows things about her just like how Seoyeon knows things about Jiwon. But the thing is, they’re different because, she’s definitely not her girlfriend (like how Jiwon is to Seoyeon) nor is she in love with her. She…just knows Nagyung.

More than Nagyung knows herself.

Much to the girl’s chagrin.

**“I’m tired of pining over her.”**

Jiwon peeps out of the blanket with a curious look, moving a lot to get herself to sit up, earning her a groan from Seoyeon. **“Who are we talking about?”**

 **“Wait,”** Weirded out by Jiwon’s question, Seoyeon peeps out of the blanket as well but stays lying. **“are you pining on anyone else other than Chaeyoung?”**

Nakko shakes her head.

 **“She’s pining over Chaeyoung?”** Jiwon turns to Seoyeon.

 **“Surprise? You’re the last one to know.”** Seoyeon chuckles. **“Before Chaeyoung, of couse.”**

 **“No, I just thought that you were already together.** ” Jiwon says as she turns towards Nagyung who’s been listening to the couple the whole time. **“You know, with all the super close faces and hand holding and stuff.”**

**“Babe, friends hold hands.”**

**“But not the way couples do. Couples…have a different way of holding hands, you know. And when you see it, you just go ‘ah, that’s a couple right there’.”**

**“How do couples hold hands, unnie?”** Nagyung asks because she can’t and doesn’t understand what Jiwon was trying to say.

 **“Couples hold hands like this,”** Jiwon interlocks her fingers with Seoyeon and raises it up the blanket for Nakyung to see. **“like they’re holding onto something so special.”** Jiwon stares at her and Seoyeon’s intertwined hands. **“Like they’re holding the most fragile thing in the world so they go so gently but at the same time they’re holding it with such tightness as if they let it go, it would slip away forever.”**

Jiwon looks up and smiles at Nagyung. **“You don’t really get what I say when I just say it, but you’ll know when you get held like it.”**

 **“And this is why you’re an English major.”** Seoyeon teases Jiwon who only leans down to drop a peck on Seoyeon’s lips.

 **“If you and Chaeyoung aren’t really together, Nakko, just wait for awhile. You know how oblivious Chaeyoung is. She’ll realize what she feels soon.”** Jiwon reassures their friend.

**“No offense babe but Chaeyoung is a dead case. She’s never going to get it unless Nagyung yells it at her face and we both know Nagyung’s not that brave.”**

Nagyung wants to protest about the quip targeted to her, but Seoyeon’s got a point.

She is not brave.

 **“There’s no sense waiting for someone so oblivious, Nakko.”** Seoyeon suddenly says as she sits up, a very scary determined look on her face. Jiwon and Nagyung watch as Seoyeon crawls off the bed and walks towards where Nagyung is, suddenly plopping herself on Nagyung’s lap and puts her face near Nagyung’s, their nose bumping.

**“YAH LEE SEOYEON!”**

**“U-Uh, Se-Seoyeon, what a-are you doing?”**

When Seoyeon doesn’t react and only inches closer, Nagyung finally breaks and stands up, fleeing towards Jiwon who’s staring angrily at her girlfriend.

Seoyeon turns to look at them and shrugs, taking Nagyung’s seat and opening up the computer on the study table. **“I wanted her off of the chair.”**

 **“YOU CAN JUST HAVE TOLD HER TO MOVE AWAY!”** Jiwon yells at Seoyeon.

 **“Where’s the fun in that, Megan?”** Seoyeon raises an eyebrow at Jiwon. **“Why? Are you jealous?”**

 **“Yes!”** The abrupt agreement surprises the panda, who’s cheeks turns a crimson red as Jiwon continues to stare at her angrily, still not over with the thing Seoyeon pulled with Nagyung.

Nagyung only watches from Jiwon’s side on the bed. **“Why are you even using the computer for? Are you going to make an assignment?”**

 **“No, I’m going to find Nagyung a date.”** This earns the panda some frowned looks from her friend and her girlfriend.

**“What?!”**

**“S-Seoyeon, that’s not rea---”**

**“You’ve been pining way too long and I don’t like you getting sad because your aegyo comes spilling out. Not all of us are like Chaeyoung who can handle and ride your aegyo.”** Seoyeon grumbles.

**“Where are you even going to find Nagyung a date?”**

**“Easy. Tinder.”**

The search for a date begins.

The two girls on the bed crawl and place themselves beside the panda, looking at the computer as Seoyeon makes Nagyung an account.

**“I don’t like that!”**

**“We need a sexy picture of you Nakko! How can we attract potential dates?”**

**“But that’s just Nakko posing with a peach??”**

**“Exactly.”** Seoyeon says before pulling Jiwon’s face and pressing a quick peck on Jiwon’s cheek. **“Thanks for making my point across, babe.”**

After that, Jiwon leans back and shares a look with Nagyung, a confused one.

Sometimes, Seoyeon has her times when she doesn’t make complete sense.

Well, that’s one of the things they all love about her.

**“How about…this guy?”**

**“No, he’s what? 7’10?? I don’t want to look like a freaking dwarf beside him!”**

**“Well, how about this guy? He’s cute.”** Jiwon had long since retired from her girlfriend’s silly plan, lying on their bed with her phone raised above her face, scrolling through her IG account.

**“That’s just him being shirtless Seoyeonnie.”**

**“Babe, strike one.”** Jiwon warns, still keeping her eyes trained on her phone. Seoyeon smirks from staring at the computer.

**“You cannot, for the life of Geureum, not take this one.”**

**“Why do you find half naked people so suitable to date, Seoyeon??”** Nagyung voices out her concern. **“That girl’s practically…wearing lingerie in the beach.”**

 **“Strike two, Miss Lee.”** Jiwon says a bit louder, her eyes now glaring at her phone.

Seoyeon ignores Jiwon, still scrolling through the long list of potential dates.

**“OKAY, I KNOW THAT THIS IS YO---”**

**“That guy is plain naked Seoye---”**

**“That’s it, you’re coming back on the bed with me.”** Jiwon jumps off of the bed and pulls Seoyeon away from the computer, Nagyung returning to her seat after Jiwon secures Seoyeon on the bed with a headlock and a lot of scoldings.

They soon settle down with Seoyeon’s close friend, Shin Yeonjee, much to Jiwon’s jealousy and Nagyung’s fear of Jiwon skinning her own girlfriend alive.

* * *

**“Chaeng,”** The said girl hums from her side. **“I can’t stay much, okay?”**

It was the first time this month that Chaeyoung had time to hangout with her best friend, and they chose to celebrate in the diner near Chaeyoung's apartment, one of Chaeyoung's favorite.

Chaeyoung turns and looks at her with a weirded look. **“Why not? It’s ice cream day. We’re supposed to make ourselves full of ice cream until we can’t anymore. You can’t leave.”**

Chaeyoung licks her cheese flavored ice cream, stopping it from dropping on the clean counter.

 **“I have a date tonight.”** Nagyung blurts out, and she senses Chaeyoung stop moving from her side. She keeps her eyes on her ice cream though.

**“Date?”**

**“Hmm. With a guy. Seoyeon introduced him to me."** Chaeyoung chuckles. **“Oh? Where did Seoyeon introduced him? Face to face?”**

**“No, she gave me his twitter account. She said I can trust him because she knows him.”**

Chaeyoung scoffs. **“Doesn’t mean he’s nice to her means he’d be nice to you.”**

 **“I think I’d be the judge of that Chae.”** Nagyung says from her side.

When it was time to go and get ready for the date, Nagyung says her goodbye to Chaeyoung, handing her some money to pay for her ice cream but Chaeyoung grabs her hand instead and intertwines it with hers. **“You’re really going to go?”**

**“Yeah, I still have to get ready for the date.”**

Chaeyoung shakes her head.

 **“No.”** Nagyung furrows her eyebrows as her head gets filled with thousand of interpretations as to what Chaeyoung meant with her ‘ _no_ ’.

 **“No?”** Chaeyoung tightens her hold on Nagyung’s hand as she takes a bite of her hotdog, momentarily closing her eyes as she savors the taste of the food.

She’s definitely coming here more often.

**“No.”**

Nagyung snorts. **“Chaeng, you can’t just stop me from going to my date just because you don’t want me to go.”**

Chaeyoung finishes her hotdog first before answering Nagyung. **“No, that’s not it.”**

**“What do you mean that’s not it?”**

**“Nakko, you’re making no sense here.”**

**“What do you mean I’m not making any sense?? You’re the one not making sense.”**

**“Nakko,”** Chaeyoung stops Nagyung from moving and leans closer towards the girl, her face now sporting a serious look. **“why the hell would I let my girlfriend go on a date with a guy?”**

Nagyung splutters. **“W-What???”**

Chaeyoung lets her go and faces forward again with a confused look. **“I don’t get it? Why would I let you go on a date? When you’re mine? And why are you even going on a date anyway? Is it because I’ve been spending a lot of time with Jissen? If it is then I’m sorry, it’s just they need help with their project and my sister had the same one so I was hel---”**

**“What are you even talking about? What do you mean we’re girlfriends??”**

Chaeyoung stares at Nagyung with the most perplexed look she can make. **“Nagyung, we’ve been dating for at least 5 months.”**

**“WHAT?”**

Chaeyoung gets taken aback by Nagyung’s reaction. **“Wait, did I just made all of that up? You know, the hand holding, the teasing, the kiss, we’re basically a couple in Jiwon’s eyes even before we made it official.”** Chaeyoung stops. **“Or well, at least when I made it official on my part.”**

Nagyung’s squeal stops Chaeyoung from continuing. **“What do you mean the kiss?!”**

 **“We kissed. In the span of being together for 5 months, we only kissed once.”** Chaeyoung depletes on her seat while Nagyung is gaping for answers like a fish. **“Do you know how hard that is for me? When you always look so kissable all the damn time?”**

 **“W-When?! And why didn’t you do it again if you wanted to?!”** Nagyung asks with a faint blush on her cheeks.

**“It was that time when I took you out on a date – well in my point of view I guess – and we were just lounging around at the park near Saerom unnie’s house because we were invited for dinner.”**

**“You mean when we played all day at the carnival?”** Chaeyoung nods.

**“You were tired and full with all the carnival food we ate after we rode the ferris wheel so I told you to sleep on my lap in the park since we’ve got a bit of time left before we had to go to Saerom unnie’s house. We both know we wouldn’t like what we see if we turned up hours early.”**

**“And I was there, and you were there and everything was perfect.”** Chaeyoung tells. **“You were lying on the ground, you were using my lap as a pillow, you had your hand resting on your stomach, and you were perfect. You are perfect.”**

 **“And I just couldn’t stop myself so I asked you in a mumble. I asked you if I could kiss you, and with the way you were breathing evenly, I thought it would be safe to ask it. I thought you were asleep and my question would only be left in the air for the wind to take but no.”** Chaeyoung smiles at Nagyung. **“You nodded. And smiled. So I kissed you under the tree. And it was the best kiss I’ve ever had.”**

**“And about your other question, you never brought the kiss up and you never showed signs that you wanted me to kiss you so I never did it.”**

**“Jesus fucking Christ.”** Nagyung says before pulling Chaeyoung to her and placing her hands on her cheeks. The two stare at each other for a while, both of their hearts beating so fast they’re sure that there are horses inside. Nagyung smiles and leans in, stopping when their noses touch. **“Then I guess I’m letting you know now, Chaeng.”**

**“I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since I realized that I loved you.”**

When Nagyung finally moves to kiss Chaeyoung, the older of the two presses her hand on Nagyung’s face to stop her from leaning in. **“Wait! We can’t kiss yet!”**

Nagyung whines and still pulls Chaeyoung towards her to have her kiss. **“Ah, why not?! This is the only time that you’ll kiss me awake! It’s so unfair that you’re the only one who experienced our first kiss!”**

 **“Yah! I ate burger with pickles earlier and you’re allergic to them! I don’t want to kiss you with pickle breath!”** Chaeyoung leans away from Nagyung and grabs her purse, leaving a fifty thousand won on the counter and pulling Nagyung out of the place.

**“Chaeyoung unnie! Keep the change! Use it to date that Japanese girl you have a crush on!”**

The said girl yells from the kitchen, telling the younger Chaeyoung to shut it.

 **“Chaeng, I don’t really mind smelling like pickles, you know.”** Nagyung says as Chaeyoung continues to pull her towards her apartment. It was a good idea that they picked the diner close to Chaeyoung’s apartment (a gift from her parents after she graduated as valedictorian in high school).

 **“But I do. I’m not risking your health for a kiss that we can totally share another time.”** Chaeyoung mumbles under her breath as she enters the building with Nagyung.

 **“I really can’t believe that we’ve been dating for 5 months and I never knew.”** Nagyung grumbles as they take the stairs, Chaeyoung knowing that Nagyung won’t be able to help herself if they take the elevator. **“Do you know how much kisses we could’ve shared in those 5 months?! So many too count!”**

 **“We can make up for it then. We have forever waiting for us.”** Chaeyoung tells her girlfriend.

 **“How can you be so sure?”** Nagyung asks as Chaeyoung fishes her key in her pocket.

**“Because I’m sure that you’re the only person I will ever love in my whole life and I am not letting you go. Ever.”**

When Chaeyoung opens the door and pulls Nagyung in, the younger pushes the older against the door and kisses her.

And it was the best kiss Nagyung’s ever had.

She doesn’t realize she doesn’t have any experiences to compare it to.

 **“See?”** Nagyung whispers after they both pulled away, foreheads resting against each other. **“I told you I don’t mind the pickle breath.”**

 **“What if you get sick later or something?”** Chaeyoung worries about the younger.

Before Nagyung can reassure her girlfriend, someone else’s voice rings inside the quiet apartment.

 **“Woah, Nagyung, I’m pretty sure my friend won’t appreciate knowing that you’re kissing someone other than him even before you meet him.”** Seoyeon tells Nagyung as she keeps herself settled on Chaeyoung’s couch with Jiwon.

Nagyung doesn’t budge and keeps on staring at Chaeyoung, watching in amusement as different emotions flash through Chaeyoung’s face.

 **“Seoyeon, I’m giving you a three second headstart to go and hide before Chaeng goes on her killing spree.”** Chaeyoung gets surprised on how Nagyung knew what she was about to do, and before she can move from her place, Nagyung holds both of her hands and pins them on the door.

 **“One.”** Seoyeon keeps herself still on the couch as Jiwon realizes that Nagyung was right (she’s been trying to read Chaeyoung’s face all this time.) **“Yah, go and hide. I still want you alive.”**

 **“It’s not like Chaeyoung’s really going to kill me.”** Seoyeon says with a laugh.

 **“Oh believe me Seo, she is.”** Nagyung says after she strengthens her hold on Chaeyoung’s hands.

**“Two.”**

Seoyeon squints and looks at Chaeyoung’s face, turning pale when she sees the serious look on the taller girl’s face. She sprints towards the bathroom just as Nagyung says three and Chaeyoung goes after her.

She barely manages on shutting the door, hearing the loud pounding of Chaeyoung’s fist on the hard wood.

 **“Open this damn door Seoyeon!”** Chaeyoung shouts.

 **“I’d rather jump out of the window!”** Seoyeon answers, eyeing the window above Chaeyoung’s shower head.

 **“Oh babe, please don’t.”** Jiwon answers from beside Chaeyoung, the two camping in front of the bathroom door. Hearing that Chaeyoung wasn’t checking the doorknob, Seoyeon discreetly unlocks it, locking herself instead inside Chaeyoung’s shower.

**“It’s open.”**

The door opens slowly and Chaeyoung walks in, smiling at her same aged friend with a very friendly smile, too friendly that it makes Seoyeon sweat inside her sweater. She sees a glimpse of Jiwon and Nagyung peeping outside the door, the former giving her girlfriend a sympathetic smile and the latter giving her a sorry one.

Chaeyoung turns and smiles at the girls outside, pushing the door to close. **"Don't worry about Seoyeon, we're just gonna talk."**

The screams that follow after Chaeyoung closes the door fall on deaf ears as Nagyung and Jiwon walk towards the couch to wait until Chaeyoung's done with Seoyeon.

Nagyung takes that time to apologize and tell Yeonjee that she's not going to the date anymore.

After a few minutes - probably a fifteen - Chaeyoung walks out with a radiant smile on her face, her shirt having some droplets of water on them. She pays them no mind though.

The couple takes their place on the couch while Jiwon goes to the bathroom to see if her friend had annihilated her girlfriend. She sees Seoyeon standing in the middle of the shower room, drenched from head to toe.

Jiwon can't help but laugh.

When the other couple leaves after Chaeyoung lends Seoyeon one of her university sweaters, the two girls settle on the couch and spends the whole night there, liplocked, with happy hearts and no pickle breath.


End file.
